


City Boy

by ratsandpurpleflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Business AU, Cheating, Drinking, Infidelity, Language, M/M, Modern AU, bartending, character cameos, closeted feelings, jean and marco do not cheat on each other btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsandpurpleflowers/pseuds/ratsandpurpleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engagement rings tend to lose their meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Tab

       "Hey, Marco."

       I hear a voice call from the back room and look up from my cleaning.

       "Yeah?" I turn to see my manager leaning on the door with her hand over her cell phone, eyebrows knitted.

       "You got this tonight, right? You can close?" she asks. I nod. She grins, relieved and gives me a thumbs up sign before grabbing her bag.

       "Good, 'cause Krista is having trouble with the baby again and I've gotta scram. Thanks! I owe you one. Again. Don't get in a car wreck on your way out or anything. See you tomorrow." She calls as she rushes out, the door slamming behind her. I lock it and return to behind the bar.

      This is the third time this week she's left me alone to clean and close. I don't mind it so much, but she is the manager and I'm not exactly getting paid overtime here. But she's a new parent and I don't want to imagine how hard that must be, so I keep letting her leave. Besides, when I'm alone I can at least sing along to the music and not have anyone judge me.

      I work at a decent sized bar a little out of the city limits called The Rover. It was started a few years ago by some college kids looking to make a few bucks and has since then become a popular hang out. We've even expanded to have a game area and a patio during the summer where we hold events. There's a university near by, my school, so we always have a steady customer flow, whether it be college kids looking to let loose or their teachers, looking to get away.

       I've worked here since I was 18, and I just turned 23, so it's been good to have a steady job to help pay the rent now that I live away from home. Home is just an hour over to a small town. Now I live alone in an apartment complex with my sister's old cat Daz. They never got along and she didn't want me to be all alone. He likes me more anyway, so I don't mind buying cat food and taking care of him when he needs it. The company isn't bad either.

       I finish cleaning up and take one last look at the place, making sure everything is ready for whatever poor soul has to start the morning shift. I find it good and leave, locking the door behind me. My breath puffs into clouds as I walk to my car alone in the parking lot. I should probably start bringing a jacket with me. It's getting chilly outside. But my apartment isn't far so I won't worry about it just yet.

       Driving home, the roads are empty. It's always a surreal feeling, being the only one driving. Like there's no one else in the world. It feels kind of lonely.

       Daz greets me with a low meow and rubs up against my legs until I pour food into his bowl. I slip off my shoes and my bag and take out my homework to set it on the table. I gotta do this tomorrow morning. Getting ahead of my classes has always been a priority. Wednesdays are one of the days I don't have class and so I make an effort to get what I can done then. Shopping, cleaning, homework.

       Looking back, homework wasn't always a priority, but now that I know what I want to do, the stress of having good grades is that much more real.  
My dream is to leave the crumby area I'm in and head to the big city in another region, maybe open my own law firm and start up there. I'm studying law with a minor in business at University right now, so something in law or business would be preferable. I know it's unrealistic, a young kid making a good living alone and running a new business... But a guy can dream, can't he?

  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

       "Alright, I'll see you next week, okay? I love you." I say as I kiss my fiancee on the cheek and hurry off to catch my plane.

       "Bye, Jean. Be safe." she calls after me as I boarded. Mikasa, worrying as usual. I smile and wave behind me and find my seat. I check the time. I still have a good 20 minutes till we were supposed to start anything. I figure I should call my father to double check the plan he has me going all the way out to the middle of fucking nowhere for.

       "Hey, Petra, it's Jean. Connect me with my dad." the receptionist does so and after a few moments of silence, my father's gruff voice sounds over the line.

       "Yeah?"

      "What exactly am I supposed to say to these kids?" I groan, rubbing my eyes.

       "Come on, don't give me that bull. You're still a kid yourself. These guys will be the same age as you are. Just talk to them about the company, put some feelers out. We need diversity here, fresh blood. I won't be around forever you know, and some of these geezers are retiring soon. We need more people. Now suck it up and turn your damn phone off. Don't call me again unless you've got good news." the line goes dead and I let my head fall back into the seat.

       Asshole.

       I look over my phone a few more times in the passing minutes as the other passengers boarded. I'm going to a smaller region a few hours away as an ambassador for my father's business, KRS Inc., which mostly deals with other small businesses and helping them get on their feet. He made his break a few years back, right after I started. I won't say I was his good luck charm or anything, but you don't just make deals like that everyday. Mr. Smith and his associates had been looking to develop their products for a few years now, but no one bought into their idea. It was pretty crazy to be honest, and no one was certain backing them was a good idea, but a few months later they were a huge hit. Who knew board games were still in the market?

       I decided to turn my phone off and relax while I can It is only a three hour flight but I know I have a long couple of days ahead of me. Lucky for me there aren't any children around and I fall asleep quickly with my head against the headrest as the plane lulls me into dreamland and takes off.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
       The alarm blares and I wake up to Daz pawing at my chest. I hit the button and sit up, hearing the cat jump off me and land on the carpet. I rub my eyes and trudge to the shower, letting the jets of warm water seep into my skin and wake me up. I get out and dry off, pulling on a pair of shorts and a tshirt. As much as I would love to wear my pajamas (just boxers) around the house today, I do have to go to the store and the library and work later today so there's no time to waste. Homework.

       It's a case of a murder a few years ago. I'd like to become a defense attorney if possible and murders have always intrigued me. I look over the file for a while and take notes about it, the assignment being to study it and present findings about how the lawyer in this case presented the argument and defended their client. We're having a mock trial soon so I want to be as good as possible.

       With my business classes, we don't have too many assignments, simple things; reports on stocks, how to handle clientele, how to actually start your own business, how to run it efficiently, etc. It's more a beginners course than anything but it's good to have some knowledge on it.

       I finish my homework for the rest of my classes a few hours later and stretch, opening my empty fridge and sighing at its barren shelves. There goes my paycheck. I pull my old phone off its charger and slip my shoes on. Daz meows sadly as I lock the door behind me and head downstairs.

       The supermarket isn't too far away, about a 10 minute drive from the apartment complex. The employees there know me and it's nice to catch up as I shop. We're not on a name to name basis or anything but there's a definite recognition and it's easy to talk when they're ringing up my items. I tend to eat pretty healthy so it can get pretty expensive. Fruits and vegetables can be high ticket items, especially depending on the season. But it's fall right now, and the pomegranates look great. I can't resist.

       "Hey, how are you?" the cashier asks, smiling as she taps in the numbers for the bananas. She's a girl I go to school with but we don't have classes together. I see her around campus and sometimes in the store with a sweatshirt from our university. Her name is Mina.

       "Good, how are you?" I smile and smooth out the barcode on the package of chicken I'm buying. She nods and goes about her business. We talk a little more about school after I mention I've seen her on campus and finish up the transaction. I didn't spend too much, but I will definitely feel it when it leaves my account. I stop at a few other places on the way home, library, post office, the mall, you get the idea.

       By the time I get done with everything at home, I only have a few more hours until I have to work. I wish I didn't have such a late shift, especially with class tomorrow. But I gotta pay rent somehow.

       I relax while I can, catching up on a few tv shows I've recorded while Daz digs his paws into my leg. One good thing about work though is that the uniform code is really lax. I can wear just a tshirt and jeans and put my apron on over it. I always felt bad for people with uniforms. It's gotta be stressful trying to match code everyday and having such a restrictive wardrobe. But I guess it all depends on where you work, too. At a bar you're supposed to be friendly and relaxed so I guess my "uniform" makes sense, in a way.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

  
  
       "Hello?" I ask, picking up the phone, not bothering to check the name.

      "Asshole." his voice yells. I hold the phone away from my ear and grimace. Eren. Should have looked before just answering.

      "What." I say, voice clipped in annoyance. Mikasa's brother is annoying as hell and hates my guts. The feeling is mutual.

      "Where the fuck are you?"

       "You really called me to bitch at me? What does it matter to you?"

       "Well obviously you're gonna end up being my brother-in-law, you're marrying my sister. Which is not okay by the way she deserves way better than you. You're ju-"

       "Get to the point, Eren." I almost scream.

       "-st not good enough for her." he continues "And I think we should call off the wedding."

       "You're just going to have to deal with it then, because I love her and she loves me and we're getting married and I don't care what you think."

       "You sound like a child."

       "You're the one not respecting your sister's wishes and letting her be happy." I retort. 

       "You think she's happy with you?" he asks, laughing. My heart skips a beat. Wait. No. I can't let him get to me. Of course Mikasa is happy with me. We've been together for three. She said yes after all, didn't she?

       "Of course she's happy with me!" I voice my thoughts. "She wouldn't have said yes otherwise!"

       "Bullshit."

       "You don't know what you're talking about." I tell him. He snorts.

       "Yeah okay, it's not like I'm her BROTHER or anything. What would I know compared to her college sweetheart?" He's trying to goad me here. I grit my teeth.

       "We've been together three years now, Eren. If she wasn't happy with me she would have told me. Ever thought about maybe she just doesn't tell you as much anymore? Now, if you'll excuse me, I, unlike you, have a job. Goodbye Eren." I hang up and rub my eyes. He's always such a hassle. I need a stress relief.

       I quickly search online for nearby bars and find one that has good reviews. They're not too far from here, so I can walk and get a cab back. I grab my coat and head out, leaving my phone here. I need to distract myself from all of this.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
       The door opens and a young man with two-tone hair saunters in, his coat wrapped tightly around him. He takes a seat at the bar and rubs his chin, looking around. I serve beer to the other customers before walking over to him.

       "Hey, what can I get you?" I smile slightly.

      "Uh, just give me the house draft." he says, meeting my eyes for a moment. They're a pretty hazel colour.

       "Can I see your ID?"

      "Oh, yeah, sure." He pulls it out and hands it to me. Jean Kirschstein, his name reads. The license is from the Sina region. Must be in town on business or something. He's a year younger than me, but still able to drink. I hand the ID back to him.

      "Coming right up."

       In between bringing him his drink, I talk to regular customers and serve people at the tables. My coworker Sasha is here, but she's stuck in the kitchen brewing and probably stealing food from Connie, who's cooking small food appetizers. Sasha comes out sometimes to bring people their food and talk with her friends but she mostly stays in the back with Connie.

       "Need a refill?" I ask as I pick up the out-of-towner Jean's empty mug. He nods.

      "Want me to set up a tab or are you going to pay as you go?" he smiles at my question, probably knowing I can tell when someone is planning on being here a while.

      "A tab, if that's cool."

      "Yeah, no problem. I'll get that drink for you."

      People come and leave and Mr. Tab is still here. He's only on his fourth drink, but I can see his eyes getting hazy. He keeps to himself. I'd like to talk to him, about Sina, but I wait until there are fewer people.

      Eventually it's almost empty, besides a few regulars who are relaxing and having drinks in the corner. I refill Jean's glass and lean on the counter.

      "So you're from Sina." I say with a small grin. He look up from his drink nods.

      "Yeah, just here on business for a few days."

       "I saw from your ID, hope it's alright that I mentioned it." I say, not wanting to be pushy or annoying. He just laughs. It's a nice sound. Warm and full, and his eyes crinkle at the corner. He's cute. I never cared to think much about my sexuality, I've liked girls and guys, it's never really mattered. Especially not when there's a cute out of town patron sitting at my bar and smiling at me.

       "Yeah man, it's cool."

       "I'm actually planning on moving there after I finish up school." I confess shyly. His face lights up.

       "Really? It's a great region. There's so much to do. Mind my asking what you're planning on doing?"

       His interest makes me glad. I don't exactly get to talk about my plans much, and maybe it's the alcohol, but he sounds genuinely interested.

      "Oh, well, I'm going to Uni for law currently, so I one day hope to open my own firm. I know that sounds kind of risky, so I have a minor in business to get myself started."

      "Business really? I'm actually in town trying to find people interested in my father's company. I work there too, so I guess I can call it my company?" he laughs again. I can't help but smile.

      "I'm Jean, by the way." he holds out his hand, all professional-like and I dry mine off and shake it.

      "Marco." I tell him.


	2. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engagement rings tend to lose their meaning.

      I wake up, head pounding in my ears. Fuck. Where am I? I sit up slowly, allowing my head to get used to thinking and processing things. I look around, dazed, and realize I'm back in my hotel room. Right. Last night. Okay what happened. Think, Jean, think.

        I got in a fight with Eren and went to the bar. I drank. Too much. And talked with... I can't remember very much. All I remember are his freckles and the warmth of his brown eyes as they spoke to me. The bartender. He wanted to go to Sina. His name was... Shit. I can't remember. Not yet anyway. Does it matter though? Will I really ever see him again? A small sadness fills me when I think not.

        I groan and get up out of bed, stumbling to the shower. I almost drag myself in with my clothes still on but I can at least think clearly enough to strip. The water beats down on my back and I can feel myself remember more of last night. Freckles didn't drink, but towards the end of the night, he eventually stopped charging me. We talked more about Sina, I told him what the city was like, people I've met, things I've done. It was like an interview. But drunk, so I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing. Then he called me a cab. Actually no, he called both of us a cab... And he brought me to my hotel room, to make sure I got back.

          He's too nice. He even paid for my cab. Marco. That's his name. I wish I could somehow repay him for his kindness. But first thing on my list is check todays schedule. I know I have another meeting at the university. I hope I haven't missed it yet. I should probably get out of the shower. I do that and dry myself off, sighing and holding my head as I sit in the towel. I shouldn't have drank so much last night. I'm surprised I'm able to remember anything at all.

         I check my phone and find that I still have two hours until I'm supposed to be there. Good. Time enough to get coffee and nurse this rotten hangover. I dress and head downstairs to the coffee/cafe in the lobby. I order some breakfast sandwich thing and a large cup of black coffee. I can't find any pain relievers, so I'm praying this does the trick.  
I drink my coffee and look at my phone. I see I have a few missed calls from Mikasa and a text.

  
                                                                                      Mikasa: **11:04 PM|05/02/14**

  
_please call me_

  
       I curse under my breath. It's 9 AM now. She's probably wondering where I am. I'll call her after I'm done at the University. Speaking of, I should probably get over there. There's this long annoying sign in process they have. They're just trying to keep students safe, but it's a bit of a hassle.

       I finish eating and call a cab to the University. It's not a short trip, but it's not terribly long either. 30 minutes or so. I'm lucky I have the company's card to pay for all this. Otherwise I'd be out of luck money wise. Living is expensive. It feels more expensive here because everything is so far away. That's one of the reasons I love living in Sina. It's populated and there's food all over for cheap, too. You can walk most anywhere or ride your bike, and even then if you do take a cab, it's not so overpriced you're being cheated. I can understand why people want to move there.

       I get to the school and sign in and walk to the building. I'm not supposed to be here for another 30 minutes or so but I tend to show up early for things. I hate being late. The sun blinds me as I sit outside and I can feel a small pounding behind my eyes. My headache is coming back. The coffee and breakfast this morning wasn't enough.  
Drinking is fun. Until the morning after.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
        I wake up with a sigh as my alarm blares. I didn't get home till extra late last night, helping that guy home. Jean. The one from Sina. He got really drunk and there's no way I could just let him leave like that. He actually ended up falling asleep on my shoulder in the cab. I can't say I minded it all too much.

        But class is starting soon. As much as I would love to reminisce about cute people sleeping on me, I have to get going. My brain tells itself to stop thinking about him. And I do. So I head to class, forgetting all about the hazel eyed Sina resident.

        My professor walks in with a frown and reads from a piece of paper. I take a sip of my tea and listen.

        "Today we have a guest. He's a representative from KRS Inc., yes, the one that produced the game from Smith and Co., and he's here to talk to you about what it's actually like in business and here to see if anyone is interested in interning for his company."

        Murmurs arise from the crowd and I see a two-tone head walk in and I almost choke on my tea. No freaking way. You've gotta be kidding me. This is crazy.

        "Hi. I'm Jean Kirschstein." he says, squinting. I can almost feel his headache. I stifle laughter at what a crazy random happenstance this is.

        "I'm the son of Jackson Kirschstein who founded KRS Inc. and like Professor Shadis said, I'm here to talk to you about the company and gauge interest on possible internships." he sighs under his breath. He sounds so different sober. "I understand this is more of a beginnger's class than anything, but still, business founded this economy and without it, well, well you probably wouldn't be sitting where you are today." 

        He talks for a while about the economics of business and how he got his start in his company, mostly through his father, but also how he made it for himself and what he's done to gain profit. It's actually really interesting, hearing about his life. Even from a distance though, I can tell he's hungover. He drank a lot last night, so I'm not surprised. I just never expected to see him again.

         Jean stops talking after a while and awkwardly stands there as a silence hangs in the air. He clears his throat.

        "Any questions?" he asks, folding his arms over his chest. I take the time in the silence to really look at him. His hair is short and his eyes are still piercing. He looks a little shorter than me. He looks skinny but not weak. Lithe, probably a good runner. I'm captivated by this man that's still nothing more than a stranger.

        A few voices behind me startle me out of reverie and I see Jean's eyes widen as he looks towards my seat. He sees me. I suddenly feel embarrassed and I want to hide. But I stare back and give him a small smile. He turns away, looking confused. He clears his throat again.

       "Uh, to answer your question, yes, we do have a few open slots for internships. I have a few papers on it if you're interested so please see me after class and I can get your contact information and resumes and we'll give you a call." he says, not meeting my eyes as he looks to the back again. Shadis claps his hands softly and everyone joins in. Guess it's over.

  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------\

  
  
       My mind reels as I look away. What the fuck? Freckles? In this class? I steal a glance back to his seat and confirm my suspicions. It's him. Marco. I wince as my head pounds and there's nothing I want right now but two pain relievers and good warm food.

       I finish speaking and let everyone pack up while I check my phone. Right. I have to call Mikasa. To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't called me already. She hates when I don't return her calls. A few people come up to me and I jot down their numbers in my phone. When I get back my father and I will go over their resumes and pick a few people we're interested in. There are two other regions I'm headed to though and just thinking about telling this story again makes my headache grow stronger.

        I rub my eyes as everyone leaves. I'm about to turn around and grab my bag when I hear a voice that cuts through the pain in my head, leaving it surprisingly clear for a moment.

          "How's your head?" he asks with a smile in his voice. I turn around to find Freckles, Marco, standing in front of me. He's holding out a bottle of advil to me.

        "I could kiss you right now." I say as I take it and down a few. I recap my water and lean on the desk. I see a faint red in his cheeks. "Thank you so much. God it's so bright in here." I mumble and he chuckles. It's soothing.

        "Wanna head out then? I know a good place for brunch. And with how you're feeling you could probably go for some food, huh?" he asks me and I nod. This kid is great.

        "Lead the way." I tell him, grabbing my bag and slipping my phone back into my pocket. Mikasa can wait a little while longer.

       Marco leads me outside and we walk along a shaded path to a campus cafe. The sun drifts through the leaves but I can feel the meds kicking in and I don't mind it much. The wind feels nice on my skin as we get a small table outside in the shade of a tree. I order black coffee again and just a croissant. Marco orders water and a salad.

        "So," he says "KRS Inc. is looking for interns huh?"

        "Yeah, you interested?" I smile.

        "How could you tell?" he leans across the table and smiles back. "I need to get out of here. This is a great opportunity, you know."

      The food comes and we chat a little about Marco. He tells me he's from a town over and about his little sister and her gymnastic competitions. I tell him how I graduated early and how I wish I didn't work so much. We're laughing and having a good time. It almost feels like a date.

       But then he gestures to the engagement ring on my finger and I snap back into reality.

        "Oh, this? It's my engagement ring." I say. His eyes widen and his ears turn pink as he swallows his drink.

        "You're engaged?" he asks. I nod and pull out my phone to show him my screensaver. It's a picture of me and Mikasa.

       "Her name is Mikasa," I say with a small smile. "We went to college together. She's actually interning at the company too. Just a secretary, but still. We got engaged last month." He nods slowly at my story and his eyes are a little downcast. But a moment later he smiles and I write it off.

        "She's a lucky girl." he says wistfully and takes a sip of his drink. The waitress comes over and asks how we are. I nod and ask for the check. Marco puts his drink down and waves his hands in defiance, trying to tell me he'll pay. But I shake my head.

       "You paid for most of my drinks last night AND my cab fare. This is the least I can do." I tell him as I give the waitress my card. He sighs and nods.

       "Okay, fine." he checks his watch. "I've gotta head to class, but speaking of drinks, would you like to go out tonight? So we can talk more about that internship?" he asks, a gleam in his eyes. He's serious about this, huh. I nod, a smile tugging at my lips.

      We exchange numbers and decide to wait till later that evening to plan anything out. I'm looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! Hope you're all enjoying it so far. Chapter three should be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unoriginal college/big city/business au. Inspired by a small little pub down the street from me.
> 
> If you have any comments or questions, feel free to message me on tumblr at queenofkirstein.


End file.
